Teralyn Scar's Diary
June, 1 Dear Diary, Today I found out that I have to move away from all my friends, my school, and my house. You don't know how sad I am. But I do know that I'll be going to a new school and I’ll make lots of new friends (I hope.) We are moving in July and I'll be going to Monster High. I don't want to leave this place yet I can't wait! -Teralyn June, 28 Dear Diary, We are moving in about a week. I have to say bye to all my friends and teachers this week *sniff.* I am almost finished with packing up my stuff. The moving van will be here any day now. This is a very sad time. -Teralyn July, 10 Dear Diary, I am currently in the car and heading to my new home. All my stuff is in the moving van. Chester isn't coping well either. If you could see him it would make you sad. He won't play with any toys and won't eat his food (well, he will after an hour or so.) The triplets are sort of excited about it and I can't tell if Tom is happy or sad about the move. All together my family is coping well. One good thing is my mom got me a new iCoffin so that I can face-chat my friends back home. -Teralyn September, 2 Dear Dairy, Tomorrow I'll be going to monster high. I went to the enrolment in August where I got to meet some of my new teachers and some of the students. I have seen only a couple wherecats. I think I'll get along at this new school. My new house is awesome! It's like 3 times bigger! I get to design and personalize my room this weekend! I think it's going to be purple and have indigo and grey stripes along the top and bottom. Doesn’t that sound cool! -Teralyn September, 3 Dear Diary, I just got back from my first day at monster high, but you know the first couple days aren’t like regular school so I’ll just have to wait and see if I really like it. I even made a new friend, a Frankie Stein came up to me today and invited me to sit with her at lunch. I met a Draculaura, a Claudine, and a Lagoona. I really think I’ll get along at his school, but we’ll just have to wait and see. -Teralyn September, 9 Dear Dairy, Today I get to start redecorating my room. We got everything we need yesterday and now this whole day is dedicated to my room. I forgot to mention that Chester is now really happy. We got him a brand new doggy bed and some new toys. Most days he’s been sniffing around the new house. He enjoys our big backyard and swimming pool (I do too.) Well, I better start decorating. -Teralyn October, 1 Dear Diary, I have really gotten a taste of this school, and I love it! I tried out for fearleading yesterday and the results will be posted soon. I met a wherecat and her name is Toralei. I guess you could call us friends; I do sit with her at lunch every day. I don’t like the captain of the fearleading squad though, even though Nefera always hangs out with Toralei. Nefera is really mean, she always bullies Frankie and her little sister Cleo. -Teralyn October, 12 Dear Diary, I'm on the fearleading squad! I'm on the A team with Toralei! Nefera is still the captain (bummer.) Today Toralei invited me to go to the maul with Meowlody and Purrsephone. Nefera's not coming (yes!!) Also my little sisters are driving me crazy, they won't stay out of my room! -Teralyn Category:Diary